


Tender Embers

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash visits the Lavaridge gym! Simple as that.
Relationships: Asuna | Flannery & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kabu & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Tender Embers

“I was a mess back then,” Flannery chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “Didn’t you meet me when I was on fire?”

Ash nodded with a sheepish grin, stroking Pikachu’s ears. “I was really overconfident back then. I guess we’ve both grown!” The two of them laughed, and Ash leaned back against the gym wall. “Things have changed a lot… hey, how’s Mag?”

Flannery stood up, pokeball in her hand. “See for yourself!” Pikachu hopped down onto the floor, greeting Magcargo with a chirp. Ash reached a hand out to pet Magcargo’s head, only to be held back by Flannery. “Even if you’re used to burns like me, you wouldn’t want to be petting a pokemon made of lava.”

Ash blinked, before snapping out of his stupor a few seconds later, watching Pikachu and Magcargo play with each other. “Oh! Oh, sorry, I’m just… not thinking straight.” Flannery furrowed her eyebrows as Ash shrugged, continuing, “But yeah, I’m used to burns! I’ve got a fire type pokemon from every region I’ve traveled to!”

A man creaked open the gym door as Flannery asked, “Every region? What fire pokemon did you catch here in Hoenn?” Like being summoned, Pikachu gave a sharp chirp, giving a victory sign.

“Torkoal.” Ash grinned as Flannery giggled and ruffled his hair, shivering when the cold air from the outside rushed in.

“The gym’s closed! It’s the rules-” Flannery called out, cutting herself off as she saw the newcomer closing the gym doors behind him. Pikachu and Ash both tilted their heads in confusion.

“What’s this about Torkoal?” he asked, a package of Lava Cookies in his hand.

Ash blinked as Flannery gasped, “Kabu! It has been a while!” The pokemon wrapped around Kabu’s neck crawled down and greeted Magcargo with twitching whiskers. Ash stood up, staring between Kabu as he jogged over and the pokemon he brought. “Ash, this is Kabu! He’s a great Galar gym leader, and he also has a Torkoal!”

“Nice to meet you!” Ash nodded to the stoic man, who only stared at him. Ash couldn’t care less though. “Flannery, I think I’ve stayed long enough. I’ll see you-”

“Aw wait, what?” Flannery whined. “Kabu, at least greet him!”

Kabu had a slight smirk on his face as he handed Ash a Lava Cookie. “It’s nice to meet you too. You’re welcome to stay. I’m sure Flannery would say the same.” Pikachu watched Ash stare at his Lava Cookie, and climbed onto his shoulder when Flannery nodded. Magcargo began to playfully chase the pokemon Kabu brought in.

“...Thank you.” Ash couldn’t hold back a tremble as he glanced towards the exit, causing Pikachu to hop onto his head, cooing softly. Kabu raised an eyebrow as his pokemon chittered up at Ash, glancing between the two as Magcargo almost burned up the floor when trying to crawl across the gym.

Flannery sweatdropped, returning Magcargo before reaching forward and placing a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Why did you come here in the first place? I mean, you’re welcome to visit, but...”

Ash grinned, slightly tilting his head. “Oh you know, just a little overwhelmed by my new responsibilities.” As Flannery’s eyes widened, Ash glanced off, muttering, “Besides, it’s cold.” Judging by Kabu’s crooked smile, he knew exactly how it felt. Ash stepped back, using his free hand to pat Pikachu’s tail. “Not because it reminds me of bad memories, no no, I just got too used to the climate in Alola, that’s all! Don’t worry about it!” Ash’s eyes flittered back and forth as he rubbed his arm with a grin plastered over his face, Lava Cookie dropped to his side. Flannery and Kabu glanced at each other as Pikachu patted Ash’s hair in comfort.

“...Well, if you ever visit Galar, be sure it’s not in winter. Unless you have a fire pokemon to heat you up,” Kabu said, glancing over at his pokemon. “Like Sizzlipede.”

Like he never had any worry in the world, Ash’s eyes sparkled. “Whoa! Is that- that’s definitely a pokemon from Galar!” Sizzlipede crawled next to him, and Ash squatted to give the pokemon a wave, Pikachu following suit. “Hello! You’re so cool! Well, not cool as in cold, but you know what I was getting at, right?” He chuckled as Sizzlipede clambered up his arm with a small hiss, glancing at Kabu. “Sizzlipede, huh? I can see why they make for good scarfs! You’re quite amazing, Sizzlipede!”

“You’re quite amazing as well, Ash!” Flannery stated. “I’ve never seen Sizzlipede warm up to anyone that fast!” Pikachu chirped as if what she said was obvious.

Kabu let out another pokemon that looked like a bigger version of Sizzlipede that Flannery waved to. “And this is Centiskorch, Sizzlipede’s evolution and my main pokemon.” Centiskorch gave a small growl, glancing around before curling around Kabu, hissing as Ash walked closer with a beaming grin that matched Sizzlipede’s fire.

Ash and Pikachu both practically had stars in their eyes. “Awesome! Centiskorch’s antennas kinda look like Mega Rayquaza’s tendrils, right, Pikachu?” As Pikachu nodded in agreement, Flannery and Kabu both stared at Ash as he gave Sizzlipede a little pat. Even Centiskorch seemed perplexed.

“You’ve seen Rayquaza before?” they both blurted, with Kabu continuing, “I heard a rumor it was there during the Hoenn Crisis.” Pikachu and Ash both froze.

“Uh… Rayquaza wasn’t at the Hoenn Crisis. I wish it was though!” At the two gym leader’s silence, Ash laughed, watching Sizzlipede curl around his neck and Centiskorch unraveling from around Kabu. “Yeah, it was crazy. Hoopa summoned a lot of legendaries, didn’t it, Pikachu? Yeah, we almost always see legendaries if it’s the end of the world.” Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s hair, chirping in agreement but also snuggling closer to Ash as he shivered. Like flipping a switch, Sizzlipede lightly glowed red against Ash’s neck, causing him to smile weakly as he stared down at his Lava Cookie.

“...I’m going to get us some hot cocoa!” Flannery chimed in, stepping back and running across the gym, leaving Ash and Kabu alone with the pokemon.

Centiskorch slithered next to Ash as Kabu stepped closer to them. Sizzlipede and Pikachu both glanced at Ash when he shrugged. “Yeah, you probably had things to do with Flannery, I should just leave-” The two pokemon hanging off of Ash both hissed at him. Softly growling, Centiskorch simply laid there, watching Ash closely.

“Ash, is it?” Ash nodded with a grin, unwillingly giving a squeak when Kabu asked, “Would you like a hug?” Sizzlipede and Pikachu glanced at each other, both getting off Ash when he paused. 

“...Ah, no thank you, I appreciate it though.” They both awkwardly stood there in silence. Sizzlipede scurried over to Centiskorch, greeting each other with nods.

As Flannery came back with a tray of three mugs, Kabu nodded to Ash. “The offer still stands.” Ash politely nodded back again, hesitantly taking one of the mugs, gazing down at Sizzlipede, Centiskorch, and Pikachu as they chatted with each other. 

Kabu gave some Lava Cookies to Flannery while she gave him a mug of hot cocoa. Ash only awkwardly stood there, hands full. Flannery munched a cookie, tilting her head at Ash while tossing the tray up and down. “Are you going to eat or drink those? It’s not like they’re poisoned or anything.” Ash stared at Flannery as she chugged down all of her hot cocoa in one gulp and placed her mug on the tray before putting them both on the floor, guarding it against the pokemon.

“Can I?”

“...Yeah?” Kabu and Flannery both said, glancing at each other, the former taking a gulp of his hot cocoa but still keeping his eyes on Ash as he took out a Lava Cookie for himself. The package crinkled with how tightly Kabu held it. Ears twitching, Pikachu gestured to Ash.

“Oh, uh, Pikachu, do you want this?” Pikachu sweatdropped, shaking his head before cooing some more at Sizzlipede and Centiskorch, blinking when Sizzlipede chirped back. “Are all of you sure? Can I pay you guys back somehow?”

“No”--Ash’s smile wavered for a bit--“You don’t have to,” Flannery said. “We have plenty, so feel free!” Kabu stared at Ash while eating his cookie, handing the Lava Cookie package to Flannery.

“...Oh, thank you again!” Ash nervously chuckled, giving his cookie a little nibble as well. “You know, I guess I’m just too used to being the man of the house.” His chuckles trailed off when his statement clearly didn’t reassure anyone, judging by their furrowed eyebrows. Pikachu and Sizzlipede glanced up at him, nodding to each other. Centiskorch huffed, glancing away. “Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it, just don’t worry- Uh… sorry.” To distract himself, Ash blew on his hot cocoa and took a small sip. He savored the warmth for a moment before his eyes darted around like he was in danger, only being comforted when Pikachu hugged his leg. Flannery sighed, slightly nudging at the mug tray with her foot as Centiskorch stared between her and Kabu.

“Then you deserve to be a kid for once. You’re welcome to talk to either of us.” Flannery and Ash both glanced at Kabu, the latter still munching on his cookie and drinking his cocoa. Almost nodding in satisfaction, Pikachu cooed up at Ash. “You can find me at Motostoke Stadium. It’s open to anyone who wants to train with me if no gym challenges are going on.” Centiskorch chittered in excitement, almost daring Ash to come, causing a fire to burn in both Ash and Pikachu’s eyes.

Grinning, Flannery winked at Ash. “Especially someone who loves traveling and fire types as much as you do, Ash!” Ash flushed in embarrassment, quickly finishing his cookie in a few bites and cupping his mug of hot cocoa with both hands while watching Sizzlipede crawl around them. “To be honest, Kabu’s really good at giving training advice! You gotta visit!”

“Yeah, uh,” Ash fake-coughed, “I’ll go after I finish my Alola Champion duties-” Kabu raised an eyebrow, drinking his cocoa and watching Flannery’s eyes flare up with excitement, nearly crushing the rest of the Lava Cookies. Even his Centiskorch seemed to be fired up for a battle, bristling when Pikachu poked his tongue out at it, hopping next to it.

“Whoa, you’re a champion now? Congrats!”

Before Ash could even respond, Kabu shrugged, the rest of the hot cocoa in his mug sloshing around. “If you’re a champion, I doubt I need to give you advice-”

“That’s not true!” Ash exclaimed, Pikachu echoing his words and almost pumping him up even more. “You can always learn and train!”

Flannery laughed as Kabu’s eyes lit on fire, “He definitely reminds me of you, Kabu.” Sizzlipede also seemed to agree, chirping up at Kabu. Kabu stared at Sizzlipede, before at Centiskorch, who only puffed in response. Pikachu just smirked.

“If you ever come to Galar, I’ll make sure you have a good time!” Ash blinked as Kabu proudly patted him on the shoulder, before giving him a genuine grin and tapping their mugs together.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind showing me around because I know I’m horrible with directions.” Ash meekly grinned, sipping the rest of his hot cocoa.

Kabu laughed, “I’m used to that.” Flannery watched from afar, munching on another cookie as Sizzlipede curled around Ash’s leg. Pikachu tilted his head, chirping up at Ash. “Do you want to capture Sizzlipede?” Centiskorch nodded to Sizzlipede, eyes blazing with rivalry.

Ash froze, watching Kabu finish his hot cocoa, like he didn’t just offer him a brand new pokemon. He only thawed out when Pikachu tapped him on the leg. “What.” Pikachu rolled his eyes and gave a small cheer, patting Sizzlipede on the head and smirking at Centiskorch.

“You said it yourself, Ash!” Flannery exclaimed, taking back Kabu’s empty mug and placing it on the tray next to hers. “A fire pokemon from every region you’ve traveled to! Isn’t it great?”

“Great?” Ash echoed, before grinning widely, tossing his empty mug to Pikachu as Sizzlipede crawled back up to his neck. “It’s perfect! Right, Pikachu? Sizzlipede is absolutely perfect!” He pretty much tackled Kabu in a hug, causing Centiskorch to crawl next to him, hissing. “Thank you so much, Kabu!” Kabu blinked, before patting Ash’s hair, letting out a tiny yelp as Ash hoisted him up and carried him around the gym with a cheer. Sizzlipede chirruped in amusement, clearly enjoying the ride.

Flannery sighed fondly as she watched Kabu flush in embarrassment over being carried and Ash thanking him over and over, while also trying to stop his Centiskorch from tackling them both. She popped a few more pieces of Lava Cookies into her mouth like she was eating popcorn at the movie theater. Taking Ash’s mug from Pikachu and picking up the full tray, she said to him, “Your trainer is really something! I’m so glad you two are keeping each other fired up.”

**Author's Note:**

> *slams hands down* because I’ve seen so much fluffy fanart already, someone has to put it into words  
> I know the Lavaridge gym battlefield in the anime is under the open sky, but for the purposes of this fic, it’s enclosed.


End file.
